Trans-1233zd, the trans-isomer of 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (HCFO-1233zd, or 1233zd), can be used as a blowing agent, solvent, cleaning agent, as well as a monomer for macromolecule compounds. Trans-1233zd can be prepared through the dehydrochlorination of 1,1,1-trifluoro-3,3-dichloropropane (HCFC-243fa, or 243fa) with the use of a catalyst. However, together with the desired trans-1233zd product, a cis-isomer is also generated as a by-product, which reduces the single pass yield of trans-1234zd. Therefore, there is a need for means by which cis-1233zd can be converted into trans-1233zd.
The following patents and patent applications are related to the subject matter of this invention. These documents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,352, entitled vapor phase process for making 1,1,3,3,3-pentafluoropropane and 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,844,475, entitled low temperature production of 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene (1233zd).
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20100152504, entitled isomerization of 1-chloro-3,3,3-trifluoropropene.